Mauvais Gagnant
by nat88
Summary: Drago Malefoy gagne un concours auquel il n'a jamais participé. Slash DM/HP
1. Partie 1

Mauvais Gagnant

Slash**HP/DM**  
**  
**En espérant, que ça vous plaise, c'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit bout. Il s'agit de la première fanfiction, slash de surcroit. Je suis une grande lectrice, donc je tente l'expérience. Dites-moi ce que vous en dites. Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Je vous avertis, je ne pense pas faire de longs chapitres et il ne s'agira pas d'une longue fic. Bref, voilà :)

Mauvais Gagnant

1ere partie

Je vais vous révéler un secret, j'ai une terrible lubie: j'aime lire… J'ADORE lire. C'est une véritable maladie. Je lis toute sorte de choses: des romans policiers, des histoires érotiques vélanes, des essais politico-socio-historiques, des revues scientifiques sur les potions lunaires, des biographies sur les grands joueurs de Quidditch du monde, des derrières de boîtes de céréales, le livre d'instruction d'une télévision (oui, oui ! je vous étonne hein ?), les tracks d'information distribuées par une secte ésotérique quelconque d'Édimbourg... Bref, je lis tout ce qui me tombe sous la main que ce soit sorcier ou moldu, ça m'importe, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis une Granger puissance 10, en beaucoup plus séduisant, je vous l'accorde! Dieu sait que mentionner Granger est contraire à mes habitudes, mais rendons à Merlin ce qui est à Merlin, cette fille est un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Et contrairement à elle, j'ai su cacher cette tare, qui aurait pu nuire à ma réputation de prince de Serpentard, en usant de stratagèmes plus brillants les uns que les autres. Je lis, tout, tout, TOUT (c'est en presque pathétique), à l'exception de deux choses: Hebdo Sorcière ainsi que les milles et une biographie sur notre BO! grand et insignifiant sauveur, Harry Saint-Potter.

Vous connaissez tous mon amour inconditionnel envers notre grand héros, pote Potty! Alors, je n'ai point besoin de m'éterniser sur le sujet. Je pourrais y passer des heures et heures. Bref, ce torchon qu'est l'Hebdo Sorcière ne fait que parler de lui encore et encore à chacun de ses numéros. Comment est-ce que je le sais ? Vous le demandez sûrement. Hé bien! Pansy ne lit que ça, comble du malheur, elle y est même abonnée. Je dois endurer la vue de la couverture de cet insupportable magazine. Et qui est sur cette dite couverture d'après vous ? Potter, Potter et encore Potter. Potter en sous-vêtement, Potter aux fourneaux, Potter à la plage, Potter ci et Potter ça. (C'est pire que la collection de livres moldus Martine !) Tous les jeudis durant mon déjeuner, Pansy me coupe l'appétit en si bon matin! Chaque jeudi matin, un Potter me fixe! Il y a de quoi vous retourner l'estomac! Non, mais! Quel gaspillage de papier! Je n'ai jamais été un grand écologique, mais couper des arbres pour ce tas de conneries, quelle perte de temps et d'argent!

Pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte tout ça? Hé bien... J'y viens, j'y viens, ne mettons pas le carrosse avec l'hippogriffe. Bon donc...

Je déjeunais tranquillement avec Pansy à notre restaurant habituel, Carrousels, située juste en face de l'école de mode où nous allons. La nourriture de la cafétéria y est peu raffinée et l'ambiance y est tellement bruyante que nous avons adopté cet endroit. Donc, comme je le disais, je déjeunais tranquillement avec Pansy à notre restaurant habituel. Ma trèèèèèès chère amie me narguait, comme tous les jeudis, avec son Hebdo saloperie de mes deux, spécial maillot de bain, quand tout à coup, un hibou se retrouva, tête première, dans mon assiette. Non, mais! Pour qui se prend-t-il ce hibou ? Faire un vol plané dans MON assiette! J'avais beau avoir l'estomac sur le bord des lèvres à force de voir Potter me faire des clins d'œil (en maillot de bain, ne l'oublions pas) sur ce putain de magazine, cet oiseau de malheur n'avait aucun droit de plonger dans MON assiette! LA MIENNE! Moi, Drago Malefoy! Je fulminais, bien entendu! Penser le contraire serait mal me connaitre. Cette baudruche va regretter d'être venue au monde!

Au moment où je songeais à ouvrir ma belle bouche et extérioriser en nobles paroles mon mécontentement, une enveloppe rouge vif attira mon attention : une beuglante ? À peine ai-je eu le temps de me demander quel imbécile pourrait bien eu l'excellente idée de m'envoyer une beuglante, que cette dernière explosa dans un bruit désagréable de tambour et trompette. Des confettis rose bonbon virevoltaient dans les airs:

« TOUTES MES FÉLICITATIONS ! Monsieur Malefoy, la direction de l'Hebdo Sorcière est fière de vous annoncer que vous venez de gagner notre concours _tête à tête._ Vous êtes le grand chanceux qui va passer une soirée MAGIQUE avec le seul et unique, le célibataire le plus en vue de l'Angleterre… Harry Potter ! Vous mangerez dans un des restos les plus vogues de Londres, _la baguette magique_. Mettez-vous sur votre 31, une limousine passera vous prendre demain soir, à 19 h, à votre domicile. Champagne compris ! Quelle chance avez-vous ! Encore une fois : Bravo ! »

NON, MAIS ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

À suivre…

Et puis comment est-ce que vous trouvez ça?


	2. Partie 2

Slash **HP/DM**

La suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. J'attends vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais ;)

* * *

**Mauvais Gagnant**

**2e partie**

Vous savez, il y a des journées où on se dit : j'aurais dû rester au lit… Hé bien, cette journée fait partie de mon top 10, j'aurais dû rester au lit, et elle se glisse tranquillement à la première place. Vous savez ? La fois où ma coiffeuse m'avait pris comme cobaye et teint les cheveux en bleu en essayant de nouvelles techniques moldues... Elle n'avait pas lu pas les instructions de ces produits-machins, une erreur que je n'aurais jamais faite donc, que je ne pardonne pas. J'avais dû les garder de cette couleur – bleu schtroumpf – une bonne semaine – semaine faisant partie du top 10 des pires semaines de ma vie – avant qu'elle ne réussisse à trouver un sort qui puise me rendre ma couleur … J'étais furax vous pouvez bien imaginer ! Je me suis bien sûr vengé de cette incompétence en ajoutant une potion qui fait pousser des pustules sur tout le corps dans son café. Elle en a eu pour plus d'un mois. Ça lui apprendra !

Revenons à nos balais.

* * *

_« TOUTES MES FÉLICITATIONS ! Monsieur Malefoy, la direction de l'Hebdo Sorcière est fière de vous annoncer que vous venez de gagner notre concours__tête à tête.__Vous êtes le grand chanceux qui va passer une soirée MAGIQUE avec le seul et unique, le célibataire le plus en vue de l'Angleterre… Harry Potter ! Vous mangerez dans un des restos les plus vogues de Londres,__la baguette magique__. Mettez-vous sur votre 31, une limousine passera vous prendre demain soir, à 19 h, à votre domicile. Champagne compris ! Quelle chance avez-vous ! Encore une fois : Bravo ! »_

* * *

Vous vous souveniez ? Je sais, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de vous rafraichir la mémoire comment ne pas remarquer tous ces regards posés sur moi ? Comment ne pas voir les plumes laissées dans mon assiette par ce hibou ?

Et le plus important : qui est l'imbécile qui m'a inscrit de putain de concours ? Mon regard se posa automatiquement sur Pansy.

— Pansy… dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

Elle était encore sous le choc : son état de surprise ne l'avantageait pas vraiment, yeux ronds et bouche ouverte avec un filon de bave sur le côté. Ce n'est pas très chic. Le regard des gens devint de plus en plus pesant… Difficile à ignorer

— On ne vous a pas sonné ! On veut manger en paix !

Je retourne mon attention vers Pansy.

— Wohou ! Pansy… … PANSY ! Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui aies fait ça!

Elle tourna vers moi, reprit ses esprits tranquillement :

— Tu m'as caché ça ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler quand même. Il a surement fallu que tu achètes le Hebdo-Sorcière pour ça. Tu n'aurais pas dû, je t'aurais même donné mon coupon de participation avec plaisir! Pourquoi voulais-tu participer à ce concours ? … oh, je n'en reviens pas, je ne savais pas que tu en pinçais pour Potter ! J'aurais dû deviner après toutes ses années à le détester, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Oh ! Je suis si contente pour toi que tu aies gagné !

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Pansy? La coupais-je (elle ne pense quand même pas que… non.). Tu ne penses quand même pas que je me suis inscrit à ce concours ! Mais t'es malade ! Je ne savais même pas que ce concours existait, sinon tu aurais pu être certaine que je me serais bien moqué de Potter. Pauvre cloche, incapable de trouver l'amour, il est tellement minable qu'il doit accepter de participer à un concours pour trouver l'âme soeur. Pathétique… et toi, tu oses penser que je me serais inscrit à ce genre de chose ! Tu es la pire des idiotes ! J'aurais presque préféré que tu me dises : Oh Drago chéri, c'est moi qui t'ai inscrit à ce concours, je suis si contente que tu aies gagné. Gna, gna, gna.

— Pourquoi t'aurais-je inscrit? Je ne…

— Je n'en ai aucune idée ! T'imagines tellement de conneries dans ta tête. La preuve, tu viens de dire que j'en pince pour Potter ! Il faut être une vieille folle pour penser à ça !

Je venais de la blesser, je le voyais bien dans ses yeux. Je sais que j'avais m'en vouloir plus tard, mais pour le moment je suis hors de moi – dans ces cas-là, je ne pèse pas mes mots – plus encore quand il est question de Potter.

— Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois régler ce petit malentendu. Plus vite ça sera réglé, mieux je me porterais.

— N'oublie pas de passer t'acheter du tact en passant, ajouta Pansy hargneuse.

* * *

Pendant que j'attendais dans la salle d'attente de l'Hebdo-Sorcière, je tentais de me calmer les nerfs en lisant la feuille de règlements des concours du magazine que j'avais expressément demandée à la secrétaire de manière plus que courtoise (crier furieusement après la jeune femme est tout à fait courtois dans ce genre de situation). J'avais dû lire la première phrase 6 fois avant de comprendre. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, ça vous donne une idée dans quel état d'énervement j'étais.

— Monsieur Malefoy ? M'appela timidement la secrétaire, je levai à peine les yeux. Madame Lewin va pouvoir vous recevoir.

Je me levai promptement et entra dans le bureau où m'attendait Madame Lewin.

— Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez vous asseoir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je pris une grande respiration et sortis mon sourire le plus charmeur, jouons toutes nos cartes tout de même:

— Je vais tenter d'être très clair pour ne pas me répéter. J'ai gagné un concours auquel je n'ai jamais participé. Alors, comme je me sens d'humeur plus que généreuse, je viens « rendre » mon prix à quelqu'un qui le veut vraiment.

— Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous, me dit-elle avec un sourire aimable. Chaque concours a ses règles et nous avons eu plusieurs la semaine dernière, lequel avez-vous gagné ?

— Hé bien, vous savez, votre concours _tête à cul _?

— _Tête à tête_, corrigea-t-elle (elle ose !). Ah ! Celui-là a été particulièrement populaire auprès de nos lecteurs et lectrices ! Vous êtes très chanceux !

Chanceux ? Non, mais, elle se fout de ma gueule ? Bon, respire Drago, respire ! Continuons le jeu de la séduction. Personne ne peut me résister non ? Souris Drago !

— Oh, mais voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Il vous serait donc très facile de refaire le tirage sans problème, s'il y avait tant de participants, dis-je d'une voix charmeuse. J'étais sûre que vous pouvez régler ce petit problème.

Elle fouilla dans un document gros comme un bottin téléphonique pendant quelques minutes.

— Malheureusement, il nous est impossible de reprendre ce prix, m'informa-t-elle avec une petite moue qu'il lui donna un air ridicule.

QUOI ? Non, mais, elle me prend pour qui, Neville Londubat ? Jamais je ne consommerais ce prix ! Plutôt dormir dans le grenier de la cabane hurlante en compagnie d'un vampire assoiffé que de manger en tête à tête avec Potter !

— C'est vous qui organisez vos insignifiants concours dans votre insignifiant magazine ? Demandais-je d'une voix sifflante.

— Bien sûr, je suis la rédactrice en chef.

La femme gardait toujours son sourire charmant, si je ne me retenais pas, je lui ferais ravaler…

—Donc, ne soyez pas aussi cruche que vous avez l'air. Si vous êtes la rédactrice de ce torchon, vous devez connaître tout ce qui concerne Potter jusque dans les moindres détails. Je suis certain vous devez même savoir la dernière fois qu'il s'est branlé. Alors, ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas que Potter et moi, c'est loin d'être l'amour fou !

— Monsieur Malefoy, je suis tout à fait au courant de votre relation conflictuelle avec Monsieur Potter, mais malheureusement je ne peux absolument rien faire. Je vois que vous avez entre les mains la feuille des règles de ce concours, donc vous devriez être au courant que ce concours avait quelques clauses magiques spéciales, dont celle où le prix est non-transférable pour qu'elle que raison que se soit. Le sort utilisé pour cette clause est impossible à briser. De plus, selon la charte des règlements des concours d'Hebdo-Sorcière, tout concours gagné chez nous se doit d'être consommé. Donc, même si vous refusez d'aller à la soirée avec Monsieur Potter, la magie vous forcera à vous y rendre… J'en suis vraiment désolé, mais je vais devoir vous demandez de quitter mon bureau je dois terminer corriger l'article que je viens de recevoir sur le nouveau chien de Monsieur Potter.

Et elle m'a foutu à la porte.

Quelle journée de merde!

Officiellement gagnante de la catégorie : j'aurais dû rester au lit.

Une humiliation publique, une amie en rogne et un souper avec Potter.

Quoi demander de mieux.

Celui qui a monté ce coup-là me le payera !

Foi de Malefoy !

* * *

À suivre…

Puis?


End file.
